FwPC01
, dubbed "What D' You Mean Transform?" in the official English dub, is the pilot episode for the season Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the very first episode in the entire Pretty Cure franchise. It introduces the heroines Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka to the mascots Mepple and Mipple, and where they gain the power of Pretty Cure.'' Synopsis The episode opens wth Nagisa playing lacrosse with her team, presenting her talent in sports. Meanwhile, Honoka is with her science club, accidentally making a small mess while demonstrating a successfull experiment. At the end of the intro, the two girls are seen walking past each other without noticing one another. After the opening, Nagisa and her friends, Takashimizu Rina and Kubota Shiho, talk about an up-coming shooting star, and Honoka later tells them about the shooting star's origins before leaving. The girls then tell Nagisa about Honoka, and how she is the star student and "Queen of Knowledge", as well as really popular with the boys. Nagisa returns home by sunset. Stressed out, she immediately confines herself to her bedroom, laying down on her bed while lamenting that she is more sporty type of girl instead of a brainy type. A shooting star suddenly passes through the sky, capturing Nagisa's attention. Wondering if this was the same star storm that her friends were talking about, she gets off her bed and goes to her balcony to watch as more shooting stars descend. Nagisa suddenly remembers to make a wish on one of them when suddenly she sees one heading straight for her room! Panicked, Nagisa watches it as it bounces around her room and hits her between the eyes, knocking her down. The "star" then explodes into fragments of glowing light as what appears to be a small UFO to Nagisa falls in the center of the room. Meanwhile, Honoka arrives home to hear her dog, Chuutaro, barking. He leads her to the storeroom where she finds a glowing package. She opens it and finds a similar looking device. After Nagisa recovers, she carefully prods the tiny vessel with her lacrosse stick until it opens, revealing its passenger. Terrified, Nagisa orders it to stay away from her, even as it tries to make friendly conversation. They are both interrupted by Ryouta, Nagisa's younger brother. Nagisa tries to show him the alien, but finds that the "ship" to look nothing more like a cellphone. Unimpressed, her brother leaves but not after Nagisa trips him with her foot. She tries to investigate the odd shards of light, which transform into cards. But the alien insist he needs to find someone. Due to his limited mobility, Nagisa is forced to carry the visitor in her lacrosse stick. Along the way while shortcutting through various establishments, the creature explains that his name is Mepple, a warrior from the Garden of Light who has been tasked to protect Mipple, the princess of the Garden of Light. Mepple's sense of direction leads him and Nagisa to a closing amusement park where they are confronted by a strange looking man who introduces himself as Pisard. Pisard snatches Mepple away and demands that he turns over the Prism Stones when Honoka comes running up to the confrontation carrying Mipple. Nagisa uses this opportunity to swat Mepple from Pisard's grasp while he is distracted. Enraged, Pisard uses his powers to throw around various objects while Mepple and Mipple instruct Nagisa and Honoka to transform by swiping the Queen card through the Card Commune. The two are transformed into Pretty Cure, confusing Nagisa as she has no control of her actions during the transformation. The duo can barely control their actions as Pisard launches a fierce attack on the both of them. Both are able to use their power to hold him off, however. Desperate, Pisard summons an evil spirit which takes possession of a roller coaster that attacks Pretty Cure. Overwhelmed, Mepple and Mipple order the duo to hold hands, summoning black and white lightning and combining it into an attack called Marble Screw which exorcises the demon and returns the roller coaster to normal and forces Pisard to retreat. After the battle, Mepple and Mipple reunite, they explain to Nagisa and Honoka that they are destined to fight alongside them as the Emissaries of Light. While Honoka is smitten with the thought of fighting for justice, Nagisa is in disbelief and instead questions why this is happening to her. Major Events *Nagisa and Honoka meet Mepple and Mipple for the first time. *The Dusk Zone is introduced, with Pisard as the enemy of the episode. *Nagisa and Honoka gain the power of Pretty Cure, transforming into Cure Black and Cure White respectively. *Nagisa starts her catchphrase "arienai", which is translated to "unbelievable" or "I can't believe this". Characters *Misumi Nagisa *Yukishiro Honoka *Mepple *Mipple *Pisard *Takashimizu Rina *Kubota Shiho Trivia *This marks the beginning of the entire Pretty Cure series. *During the battle between Pretty Cure & the Zakenna, Cure Black's outfit seems to be miscolored navy instead of black. Gallery Cute surprised Cure White.jpg|A suprised Cure White Surprised Black after her speech.jpg|Surprised Black after her speech Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure